Cover Me
by FansofCenaton
Summary: You ever felt alone and you do anything about it. See If Aj will finally let it all go or will she feel alone and End it all! SLIGHT SUICIDE PUNKLEE AJ & PUNK


A/N: Well hello! How are my fellow readers doing? I know I know it's been almost 4 months since I've updated! I've had some personal issues going on and a big time writer's block. But I'm back slowly and trying to update as I can. Please don't be mad at me! Anyhow I'm going to do something different instead of Slash in this ONE-SHOT. I've come to liking The Aj/Punk storyline Hell I'm in love with it. So she better choose him. #justsaying!

This One Shot I decided to Shoutout to Jackie. Aka AuntJackie her stories hello have kept me going and not given up! She loves #centon as much as I do! and three she is A awesome chick! If yall haven't follow her on twitter NYC_AUNT_J. Also if you would like you can follow me too! cenatonkotbsb. Okay I talked to much now I will write this thing! Ready SET GO!

Rating: M- Slight Suicidal, Language

Pairing: Aj Lee/CM Punk AKA PUNKLEE

"I'm sorry AJ but I won't marry you", She lay in her hotel room thinking about him turning her down. She couldn't help it, punk made her the way everyone loved, and she was herself again thanks to him. She shook her head remembering her times with her ex who everyone knew as Daniel Bryan, he was a good man at the beginning and then the title got in the way and he became a stubborn son of a bitch. She closed her eyes imagining her part from smackdown when she had to kiss both men, tears slowly started coming down her eyes. She picked up her right hand and wiped them away quickly.

He told her he dug crazy chicks but right before the storyline he told her don't fall for me it'll never happen. She nodded but now here she was 3 months later and she fell for him who knew she was the type of girl to actually fall in love that quick. She opened up her I pad and went into her twitter account and seen all the fans mention her and him and how they liked the storyline or whatever it was they had. She then saw his tweet. He was playing mind games she shook her head at the thought. " Ajlee slaps hard but kisses harder", it said. She tried to smile but couldn't she just replied back. " CMPUNK yep that's….. Wait.. What? She closed her eyes imagining his lips on hers once more.

The storyline was breaking her apart, not only in the wwe world but in real life too. She's cut everyone off her family, her friends, and she might end up cutting herself. She closed her I Pad and into her bag she went grabbing what she needed and headed to the bathroom closing the door behind her falling to the ground.

_**AND THE RAIN FALLS DOWN**_

_**IT'S THE ONLY WAY IT GETS BETTER**_

_**WHEN THE RAIN IS FALLING DOWN**_

_**TELLING ME I'M GONNA MAKE IT THROUGH**_

She looked across at the mirror ahead and stared at herself. Was she really going to do this? End her life? "Aj", someone knocked. She didn't answer. "AJ", it was him, she didn't move. She opened up her hand and there was the razor blade she's been using over and over. "AJ open up its Phil", he knocked. She closed her eyes, tears started forming again.

"I'm sorry"

He walked in her room after asking the attendant at the front lying he forgot his key in the room. He had to speak to her, this was never him, and he hated relationships, he was never good at them. Since he met AJ something in his heart flipped and that meant he wanted her. He told her don't fall for him but being together a lot didn't help and then it was the night of their kiss their first kiss. As soon as she grabbed him and his lips felt hers, everything changed. His heart was hurting and he knew she was too. Then came the next night Smackdown and he watched her kiss Daniel, something inside him snapped but he walked away just like the writers told him to do. He shook his head walking but she stopped him.

He stared right into her eyes, she pulled him in and kissed him again. He brought her in closer and kissed her back. Yes he fell for her and right there he knew she was the one that would complete him. Now here he was trying to get her to talk to him.

"I'm sorry", he heard. That was not a good sign. "AJ dammit", he pushed or tried to open the door but she was against it. For a small frame she still was strong. "AJ, AJ, don't", he screamed. It got quiet for a second. He saw the doorknob twist and turn and it opened. "AJ", he slowly walked up to her and she was crying. "I'm sorry", she said falling into his arms.

He saw the blood coming down her hand onto the ground. He ran out of the room screaming for help. He ran back to AJ holding her into his arms. "AJ can you hear me", he whispered. "Punk wtf man we Shit", Cena said seeing the blood on the ground. He ran to the phone and dialed 911. "Aj stay with me sweetie please stay", he whispered shaking her back and forth. Minutes later he was being pushed away by paramedics and out of the room he was. The hallway was filled with fellow superstars and stagehand members of the business. He just stared at the door hoping she was okay.

"She tried to kill herself", one said

"She is a physco", the other said.

Punk heard that and pushed the man against the wall. "Take that back you son of a bitch take it back", he screamed. "Phil, Phil, let him go", Daniel Bryan and Cena pulled him off the crew member. "You need to calm down man", John said. "Listen man AJ is a strong woman she'll pull through", Daniel said.

"I should have told her", he whispered.

He followed as the medics pushed through everyone. He entered the hospital 10 minutes later and sat in the waiting room patiently. Other superstars including her best friend Kaitlyn came in asking what happened.

He ignored her and walked straight to the room. He hated hospitals all he kept thinking abuse, drugs alcohol abuse abuse he shook his head at the thought. He walked to her bedside and took his hand and rubbed around her bandage that was on her wrist. "MMM" she groaned. She squeezed his hand.

**IF I LAY HERE **

**IF I JUST LAY HERE**

**WOULD YOU LIE WITH ME**

**AND JUST FORGET THE WORLD**

"Don't go", she whispered.

He held her and came closer. "I'm not going anywhere", he pulled the chair up never letting go of her hand. "I'm sorry", she whispered. "Shhhh", he took his other hand and pulled her hair back from her eyes. "I hurt myself, I hated not being with someone", "AJ don't", he interrupted. "No I need to say this, Phil, Punk, I fell for you and it hurt because you told me not to", she coughed. "Slow down", he whispered.

She looked into his eyes and continued. "Punk everytime we talked, worked it hurt because I wasn't in your arms. I kept seeing Kaitlyn and Derrick, Daniel and Brie and I'm alone, I had no one", tears came down her eyes.

"You have me", he whispered wiping her tears.

"What", she whispered back.

"I said you have me, AJ I'm the stupid one, I hid my feelings toward you because I didin't want to get hurt everything we did together I feel for you even more and what made me realize my love was our first kiss , that changed it for me. I wanted you more than ever, that's why I came to see you earliar in your room. I was going to confess everything. " I love you AJ", he pushed his chair back and climbed into the bed and she moved to make room.

He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest and his heartbeat knew he was nervous. She leaned up and smiled; she pulled herself up and leaned in kissing his forehead. She then kissed his cheek. Then she turned his face towards her. She kissed his lips this wasn't a act kiss it was a real kiss. She came up and she smiled for the first time in a long time.

"this is real this is where I wanna be, in your arms", she said. "I love you", she whispered closing her eyes. He smiled kissed her forehead and they fell asleep in each other arms.

ENDING! What yall think? Yes I will have a 2nd part to this a whole story continuing! Anyways Songs in The BOLD ITILIACS! Are Rain by Joey Mcintyre (LISTEN TO THIS SONG BEAUTIFUL SONG) Also other song 2nd line Snow Patrol (Chasing Cars) Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did and I'm glad I'm back! PLEASE LEAVE ME REViewS!

NEXT UP ONE SHOT STEVEN ALL YOU!


End file.
